


For Eternity

by taniaterror



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: Raphael was lying back in a leather recliner with his eyes closed. The record player beside him softly playing Ritchie Valens. He looked peaceful but somewhat sad.





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> It was the anniversary of Ritchie Valens's death February 3rd and I got emo about it. He was a Mexican-American rock singer, songwriter, and guitarist in the late 50s. The song that Raphael is listening to is We Belong Together, hence the title. If you don't know it, I highly suggest you give it a [listen](https://youtu.be/EONn2gj1ngA) maybe while reading this fic and crying with me about it.

_You're mine and we belong together  
_ _Yes, we belong together, for eternity_

 

It had only been one week since Simon rejoined the clan and the hotel. After Simon's mom found out about his vampirism, Simon didn't feel he could stay home anymore. And after Camille's arrest and Jocelyn's death Simon didn't want to burden Clary or Luke further. Magnus was great, too, but he said something about how living with one vampire had been enough. Simon didn't really have anywhere else to go - again. So Raphael took pity on him and invited him back, despite everything that had gone down between them.

There were no apologies exchanged. There wasn't even a conversation, but Simon felt there maybe needed to be.

"Hey, Lily," Simon greeted her in the main lounge. "Where's Raphael?"

Lily regarded him carefully. The clan had accepted him back into their lives but he still needed to warm up to most of them again. "The music room most likely. I wouldn't disturb him today, though."

"Why's that?" Simon questioned.

In return, Lily leveled him with a stare that looked tired of his disobedient nature. She walked away from him, her heels clicking on the hard floor.

Simon shrugged and strolled off to the hotel's music room.

"Raphael?" Simon said as he peeked through the double doors. "Lily said I might find you here. She also said not to disturb you but… uh…"

Raphael was lying back in a leather recliner with his eyes closed. The record player beside him softly playing Ritchie Valens. He looked peaceful but somewhat sad. Simon could tell he was awake but he still startled a bit when Raphael spoke.

"But you didn't listen?" Raphael shrugged. "I wouldn't really expect you to by now anyways."

"Hey!" Simon chastised as he fully entered the room. He pulled up a chair next to Raphael, who cracked open one eye and smirked at him.

"Did you need something?" Raphael asked. He sat up but didn't turn off the music, making it difficult for Simon to concentrate when such a romantic song was playing.

Simon swallowed nervously. "Ritchie Valens, huh?" he asked, abandoning the reason he came in. Raphael looked at him inquiringly as if to say _how do you know about Ritchie Valens_. Recognizing his confusion, Simon explained, "I was in a band remember? And, well, I'm not Mexican but I'm still Latino. I know Chicano rock."

Raphael snorted. "What do you know of Chicano rock music?"

"Ok, maybe I didn't live through the height of it like _some_ people but I still know about it," Simon said defensively. "And I'll have you know that Colombians are responsible for Shakira and Juanes, and that Cubans are responsible for Celia Cruz. And we invented Salsa."

Raphael erupted in laughter, a rare sight for anyone, including Simon. "Don't let Daviel hear you say that."

"Why not?" Simon asked.

"He's Dominican."

"Whatever," Simon grumbled, rolling his eyes. "So, you were alive then? Like when he was famous and all that?" Simon noticed Raphael stilled briefly before composing himself.

"I had already been turned by then," Raphael answered. "But yes, I was there to witness it - him. It's the anniversary of his death today. He was only seventeen."

"Yeah… that's pretty sad," Simon said. He thought of his own death, of coming back, vague memories of crawling out of a grave, dirt caked under his fingernails, stains on his clothes and skin - blood stains. Simon was only eighteen, only a year older than Ritchie. He wondered how old Raphael had been. Raphael seemed so wise and ancient that sometimes it was difficult to really see how young his features were. Simon wanted to ask but he wasn't sure Raphael would tell him more about his past. Maybe another time.

Raphael hummed his agreement but then said, "Yes, but he's still here in a way. Through his music, and the people who remember him."

Simon got the message. He'd most likely outlive his mother and sister - Clary, Luke, too. But he could keep them alive in his memories and in his heart, despite it not beating anymore.

"Now, what's the real reason you're here?" Raphael asked.

Simon stuttered a bit before he said, "Don't you think we should, I don't know… talk. About stuff."

"You came to apologize?"

"No!" Simon said firmly. "I- I'm not…"

"You're not sorry." Raphael said it like a statement, like he knew.

"I don't know anymore, Raphael," Simon said. It was the truth. He wasn't sure anymore about how he felt about their situations.

"I don't know either. If I'm sorry or not," Raphael admitted, surprising the both of them with his reply. "But it's forgotten now. That's why you're here again. We're trying to move past everything."

Simon caught Raphael's wording. Forgotten - but not forgiven. Maybe they couldn't forgive each other for what they've said and done. Maybe they didn't need to.

"Are we? Are _you_?" Simon asked.

"Yes, Simon, I am. Lo prometo."

"Okay. I promise too."

Raphael nodded and Simon could only stare back at him as the song began replaying. Simon glanced between Raphael's eyes and lips, remembering old feelings. The hope he had once that their relationship could be something different than simply fledgling and leader. Where they stood now, Simon didn't know, but he was beginning to hope again. Maybe this time the circumstances wouldn't be against them.

Simon was unaware he was openly staring at Raphael's mouth now until Raphael interrupted him. "Dios, Simon if you want to kiss me just-"

The sentenced remained unfinished as Simon surged forward to press their lips together. The kiss was hard, but not rough - desperate. It was an awkward angle, seeing as they were sitting beside each other in different chairs, but they made it work. There was an ache in Simon's chest, but it didn't hurt. It was like a longing deep within him had finally been satisfied. He unsuccessfully tried to stifle a moan when Raphael opened his mouth, inviting Simon's tongue in with his own. He figured this answered his question about where they stood.

Simon laughed giddily as he pulled away, panting despite not needing the air. "I've been wanting to do that for forever. It's just, after everything that happened-"

"I know," Raphael said. "I know." He tugged Simon back in and they continued kissing until the song ended again.

 

 _You're mine, your lips belong to me  
_ _Yes, they belong to only me, for eternity_

**Author's Note:**

> Lo prometo. - I promise.
> 
> Raphael is a little bit of a music snob. Just a little. Also, I just love unapologetically Mexican Raphael.
> 
> If your latinx, and especially if you're Cuban or Dominican, you may have heard of the Salsa debate. And since Alberto is half Cuban I just had to sneak that in here lmao.
> 
> I'm at [demiromanticmickey](http://demiromanticmickey.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)
> 
> [Reblog fic here](http://demiromanticmickey.tumblr.com/post/160485952845/for-eternity)


End file.
